The following description of background art may include insights, discoveries, understandings or disclosures, or associations together with disclosures not known to the relevant art prior to the present invention but provided by the invention. Some such contributions of the invention may be specifically pointed out below, whereas other such contributions of the invention will be apparent from their context.
PUCCH (physical uplink control channel) carries uplink control information, and supports multiple formats, such as 1, 1a, 1b, 2, 2a, 2b, and 3. If PUCCH is enabled, there is at least one resource block in a frequency domain reserved for PUCCH. In a time domain, each slot has a PUCCH resource block in an FDD mode, and each uplink slot has a PUCCH RB in a TDD mode. PUCCH format 1/1a/1b resources are identified by a resource index.